


Summer, Summer Time

by kizkhalifa



Series: Forbidden Fruit [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: Wincest summer time?A/n: I don't know what it is about Sammy with an attitude I just love but...*Grins*Warnings: Weecest/Wincest. Sam ages 14 - 18 Dean ages 18 - 21





	Summer, Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wincest summer time?
> 
> A/n: I don't know what it is about Sammy with an attitude I just love but...*Grins*
> 
> Warnings: Weecest/Wincest. Sam ages 14 - 18 Dean ages 18 - 21

_Summer of '97_

**Sammy purred out a gr** oan the moment Dean wrapped his arms around his body, he knew it meant John was gone. He knew it meant they were alone once again, he knew it meant they were about to be taken to a blissful place they could hide in until the rumble of the Impala engine graced their doorstep but that could be weeks from now. So that meant they were in heaven.

Dean breathed out a sleepy sigh, pulling Sam close and nuzzling against his neck. "Get some more sleep, Sammy."

"Mm," Sammy hummed his agreement, turning to burrow into his hold and press himself against his chest.

It was just them, them and their messy, sticky, sweaty love. A summer with, hopefully, no John Winchester. A summer that Dean could take Sammy out and they could go swimming, and sneak into movies and be normal teenagers in love. They didn't have to worry about John making his appearance because he didn't want to be around just as much as they didn't want him around.

It was the summer before Dean's senior year, the summer before Sammy's first year of high school, somehow Sammy had won the fight with his father to let them stay in the town, that Dean was old enough to take care of them and that Sam wasn't incapable of acting responsibly. That they would be fine. He'd been having the fight with John after their 3rd move during his 8th Grade year, he didn't want to start high school and move. He wanted to stay.

John was tired of carting them around, anyway, they knew it. He wasn't winning father of the year anytime soon, when he wasn't locked in a bar he was out on a hunt, the boys were one of the last thoughts on his mind as of late. Sammy wasn't like him and Dean, he was too different, too smart. He didn't want this life for him, Dean was well trained but somehow always managed to lose his mind when Sam was involved and John was tired of it. He didn't have time to babysit his _adult_ son anymore.

They were in heaven.

* * *

_Summer of '98_

**Sam was in the passenger** seat of the Impala, John had left it for Dean sometime over the year after he went out for a hunt and came back with a black truck.

He had disappeared almost the moment he came 'home' saying he had another lead, that had been over four weeks ago. Sam's summer was coming to an end, he'd be going starting his Sophomore year soon.

Dean glanced over with a grin, "what's wrong Sammy?"

"Nothing." He whispered taking Dean's outstretched hand.

They were still living out of the hotel and racking up some poor guys credit. But, Sam didn't need to worry about that.

Plus, Dean had a job. A real job. The local car shop hired him and he was doing good, Sam had made some extra cash over the summer mowing lawns and doing odd and end jobs around the motel.

They were okay. The boys were fine. They barely missed John.

"Thank you for buying my stuff for school," Sam said softly, the back of the Impala was stocked full of his school supplies, for the first time since Kindergarten Sam had new supplies. He had worked hard to pay for it but Dean wasn't going to let him. Dean took care of it all, and Sammy just had to worry about school. That was it.

* * *

_Summer of '99_

**Dean grabbed his brothers** hand tightly, dragging him into another kiss and another. They were the mysterious two openly gay teens in town - well Dean wasn't a teen anymore, but no one cared about that. He was a few years older and while it wouldn't have shown obviously on his own, it did when he was wrapped around Sammy. Sammy who was scrawny and tall and clinging to his older brother. But no one knew that anyway, they just knew them as the two kids in love.

The ones that girls whispered about and most of the guys avoided after Dean met a few on the football field the first week of school and Sammy had come home crying. Dean had taken care of that.

"Sammy," Dean whispered softly against his lips, hooking his arm around his waist, "tonight can we...?"

Sammy had been dying for it all year, he had been begging for it but Dean had shied away. He was scared to hurt Sam, he was scared to upset him and cause him pain but little did Sam know he had done some research, Dean had studied up and he wanted to make it the best night of his brother's life. He was already ruined for anyone else, he wanted to ruin Sammy too.

"You mean it?" Sammy breathed, his excitement obvious and he looked anything but 17, he looked like a child. He clung to Dean tightly, pressing his older brother against the motel room door, "honestly?"

"I mean it," Dean was trying to keep his cool but with Sam that excited it was hard. Sam was good at being excited he was anytime Dean let them go further than cuddles and kisses, the first time Dean jerked him off under the covers was near perfect heaven to Dean. The way Sammy moaned and begged and cried for it... _God_ , Dean could only imagine what this would be like.

"Right now?" Sam begged, his eyes wide and his voice dropping like it did when he was turned on.

"Fuck," Dean closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath, "right now." He breathed out feeling Sam attached to his neck with his lips, "yes."

"I know what you like, Dean." He was saying, his teeth grazing the skin of Dean's neck. Dean would agree Sammy did know what he liked. He pressed his palms to Dean's chest, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons of his flannel.

"Sammy," Dean hissed when he felt the blunt tips of Sam's nails against his chest, "don't tease me right now."

"Mm," Sammy moaned softly, pressing against Dean and dropping down to his knees. He lapped at his chest, his tongue tracing the way down his body.

 _Sam has never done this before,_ Dean thought with a gasp following his brother with his eyes, _where did he learn this?!_

Sammy unfastened his belt, jerking his jeans down before he lost the upper hand of the situation, taking the pants all the way down to his ankles and his mouth left hot kisses against his hips. Sam hooked his fingers in Dean's waistband of his boxers, they followed and his mouth swallowed Dean's length whole.

"Christ," Dean groaned, his hand coming down hard in Sam's hair, fingers gripping the locks tightly. The only time he hadn't bitched about Sam's longer hair was right then. Grabbing at it so tight Sam moaned around his length, his throat closing just slightly with it. "Ah, fuck, Sammy." Dean jerked him back, "stop."

Sammy looked up with that smirk, licking his lips, "I want more Dean."

"Get up," Dean growled, Sammy did pressing right against him and rocking against his hard length. Dean dropped his hand from Sam's hair to smack him on the ass, "get undressed."

Dean gave a nod towards their shared bed and Sam sauntered over, stripping his jacket as he walked dropping it on the ground then he turned around to face Dean and pulled his t-shirt over his head before unfastening his jeans and letting them slide down his legs.

He kicked his jeans away with a smile, "you're so handsome." Dean locked the door behind him, stepping out of his own jeans as he approached Sammy, stripping his flannel and adding it to the pile of growing clothes.

"De," Sammy whined, "I want you."

"I know," Dean cooed, taking him by the chin and kissing him deep and hard, "I want you too, baby." Sammy whimpered, stretching up from the bed but Dean held him down and straddled his lap. "Stay right there," he whispered, rocking forward against Sammy's length, "lay back."

Sam did, scooting up the side of the bed slightly with a grunt and a shift. Dean smiled down at him, "I got us stuff," he said softly, reaching over towards the nightstand. He grabbed the condoms and the lube, holding them up.

"For me?" Sam blushed, "thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome baby," Dean smiled putting them on the mattress.

Sam reached down between them and gave Dean's length a stroke, "okay Dean."

Dean would have thought Sam would be more nervous but then again, he shrugged, when had Sam ever been that nervous?

Dean gave him another kiss, laying flat against Sam and working his boxers down so they were both naked. His mouth tracing the side of Sam's neck and his hands tracing his body. He gripped Sam's hips, pulling him close so their cocks brushed together and Sam gasped immediately just how Dean liked him. Hot and bothered, needy and gasping for his breath at a mere touch.

Dean grabbed the lube and put a liberal amount on his fingers which he slid along Sam's backside, his index finger gliding across his asshole. Sam bit his lip, matching Dean's eyes, "give it to me, De. Please."

Dean lifted his leg with his other arm and moved down his body, leaving hot kisses against his body and down his hips, until he flicked his tongue out against Sammy's length and then he pressed his finger in slowly.

Sam lifted his hips, pressing hard against the bed and Dean fought down his laugh, "gotta relax baby, or I'm not going to be able to stretch you."

"Dean," Sammy blushed and covered his face.

"Awe, where is my big bad Sammy?" Dean teased and Sammy let out a chuckle, relaxing against the bed, Dean pushing the finger in fully, slowly, filling Sam's ass.

Sam moaned softly, stroking his length slowly and Dean pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. "There he is," he whispered, soon adding another finger and moving them slowly and softly in and out of Sam's ass. "Ah, baby, I want you so much," Dean spoke against his chest, nipping at his nipple and giving it a hard suck.

"Dean!" He screamed his ass clenching around Dean's fingers as his cum came pouring out in a hot rope against their chests. "Dean," he whined, "more."

"You can have as much as you want, baby," Dean promised, pulling his fingers out and kissing him again.

* * *

_Summer of '00_

**A boot on the floor startl** ed Sam awake, he jerked his head to the side scanning the hotel room. His eyes fell on his father's figure, his back facing Sam. _Oh, fuck._ He thought in shock, a warm blush filled his cheeks and he glanced at Dean, wrapped around his body.

More practically covering his body. Dean was laying with his head pressed to Sam's chest, his arms around his waist and his legs tangled with Sammy's, sharing one sheet on the small twin sized bed. Sam knew they were in for it, he knew Dean was about to be filled with dread, and guilt. He had a feeling he knew Dean was going to take the worst of any retaliation his father felt the need to do, this was it. Sink or swim.

He pressed his cheek to the top of Dean's head, feeling his older brother hug him closer and mumble a happy response of his name, "Ss-sahm."

John looked over, his eyes meeting Sam's who stared back defiantly, his face hard in the early morning light. John edged around the unused second bed, sitting on the mattress so he was facing his sons, the disgust on his face evident the moment the light hit his face.

"What are you doing?" He growled in a quiet voice.

"Shh," Sam hushed him quietly, brushing his fingers through Dean's hair. "He's asleep." His voice was tight as he whispered, barely audible.

" _Sam_ ," John shook his head, "you're smarter than this!" Sam narrowed his eyes and tightened his arm around Dean's shoulders not saying a thing in response. John shook his head and moved to his feet, "this is why I stayed away."

"No, it's not." John stilled when Dean stirred, both him and Sam holding their breath. Sam relaxed his hold on Dean's shoulders after a moment, dragging his eyes back to his father's. "You know what's more fucked up than us, _Dad_?" John stared in question, his mouth twisted in disgust. "That you're mad but not because we're _us_ ," Sam smirked, "but because he's happier with me then he is with you."

John swallowed roughly getting to his feet before he turned and walked out the door without a single word.


End file.
